A scared past
by Deshwitat'slover
Summary: A world were Inuyasha has a sister? She is very strong but not all together trustworthy. Here is her story.


A scarred past

I don't own Inuyasha. I don't like mean reviews. I will fully accept nice reviews. I am aware of the fact my character is a little stronger then she should be. I have problems making them weak.

A fire blazed up around a hut. Inside the hut a man and a woman were inside looking out.

"It found us!" the woman cried stepping back and coming forward with a bundle in her arms. The bundle shifted and there was a little baby. She opened her eyes and looked at the flames. "No Beth!" the woman cried pulling the cover back over the baby's head.

"We can put out the fire!" the man cried.

"Yes," the woman said putting Beth into a crib. The man and the woman stepped out and started chanting. The fires reared up as if to stop the chanting but quickly vanished. Suddenly the man cried out. The woman turned to see a blade coming out of the man's chest. The woman didn't even have time to move as a second blade was thrust through her heart. She reached out toward the hut. "Beth," the woman whispered before dying.

A spider demon walked up to the two. He picked up his swords and stepped toward the hut. He heard a cry come from inside. A shadow passed over the hut. The spider demon took another step forward before a blur of silver ran in front of the hut. Suddenly a man stood outside the hut.

"Stay away," the man ordered. The spider demon laughed and took another step forward. The man held out his hand a a whip came out and cut off one of the demon's arms. The spider cried out and ran. The man turned to look into the hut. He walked in and saw Beth in the crib. She looked up at him with eyes the color of fire. "You poor child," the man said. Beth giggled and reached out to try and grab the man's hand. The man picked her up and quickly went into the forest. He stopped at a village. He came up to the village elder and asked, "Can this girl stay with you her parents were killed by a demon?"

"Of course," the elder said. The man handed Beth to the elder and she looked said when his hands were no longer holding her. She whimpered and little tears went down her cheeks. The man started walking away but looked back once. Beth was reaching out as if to stop him from leaving. He disappeared into the woods.

3 months later

"Beth!" the village elder was calling out. Beth was crawling toward the woods. Beth managed to get into the woods before the villagers came to close. Beth quickly crawled over to a tree. She pulled herself up and started toddling away. She made it to a road. She started down the road. She got about a mile down the road before she stopped. She cried out as a demon bat flew down at her.

"Waa!" Beth cried. A silver blur ran in front of her. The man that had saved her stood in front of her with his sword drawn. He cut the bat in half. Beth looked up and ran up to him. She grabbed his leg. He looked down at her.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"Papa," Beth hiccuped. He looked startled.

"I am not your father," he said. Beth shook her head.

"Papa," she repeated. His eyes softened and he picked her up.

"Come on," he said as he started walking. They stopped in front of a castle. A woman walked out.

"Dearest?" she asked.

"Izayoi," the man said. Beth buried her head in his shirt.

"Who is that?" Izayoi asked.

"She is a girl I found. Her parents were killed. She seems to think I am her father," he said.

"The poor dear," Izayoi said. "Come on dear show your face," Izayoi said. Beth peeked out from the man's shirt. "Hello, what is your name?" Izayoi asked.

"Beth," Beth said. Izayoi reached out and the man handed Beth to her.

"Can you take care of her?" the man asked.

"Yes," Izayoi said. The man nodded and vanished into the woods. Beth turned to look up at Izayoi.

"Mama?" Beth asked.

"Yes, I am your new mama," Izayoi said.

2 year later

Beth was sitting outside a room. Izayoi was in the room in a curtained area. Izayoi moaned. Suddenly Beth went into the room and hid in the corner. A man walked in. Beth noticed his spear had blood on it. Beth curled into a ball and pretended she was invisible. She looked at her hands and nearly gasped. Her hands were invisible. She looked up when she heard Izayoi cry out. The man had thrust the spear into Izayoi. The man walked out and Beth ran up to the curtain. Beth became visible.

"Mommy!" Beth cried. Izayoi didn't respond. Beth crawled into the curtain and pulled the spear out of Izayoi. She curled up next to her. She felt something moving and looked down. There was a little baby. He had silver hair and cute little dog ears. "Brother," she said and picked him up. Beth heard the sound of a distant blast. She looked around and saw fire spreading through the room. She curled up with the baby between her and Izayoi.

"Izayoi!" a voice cried from inside the room.

"Daddy!" Beth cried out. The curtain was ripped away. There stood the man.

"Beth stand back," he said drawing his sword. Beth quickly picked up the baby and stepped away. The man swung the sword and Izayoi opened her eyes.

"Dearest?" Izayoi mumbled. Beth and the man stepped forward. The guy who killed Izayoi stumbled up. "Takemaru?" Izayoi mumbled.

"I will kill you!" Takemaru cried. Beth handed the baby to Izayoi and wrapped her in a fire rat robe the man handed her.

"Inuyasha," the man said.

"What?" Takemaru demanded.

"The infant's name is Inuyasha," the man said. "Go!" he cried.

"Yes," Izayoi said as she and Beth ran away. The man drew the sword on his back and he and Takemaru ran at each other. They clashed and the building collapsed around them. Beth and Izayoi made it to the top of the hill before the building collapsed.

"Daddy!" Beth cried. Suddenly Beth glowed and little black dog ears materialized on her head, her nails grew and her eyes became more angular.

a few years later

A young Inuyasha was running over a bridge after a ball. He grabbed the ball and turned around. The people who threw the ball were walking away.

"Vile hanyou," one of them muttered. Suddenly the sound of growling filled the area. A shape flashed from the trees. The man who had muttered grabbed his neck. When the others ran over to him he was dead, a deep cut in his throat. Beth walked over to Inuyasha. She took his hand and they walked over to Izayoi.

"Beth you know better," Izayoi said.

"He insulted baby bro," Beth said.

"Mama, sis what is a hanyou?" Inuyasha asked.

"Oh Inuyasha," Izayoi muttered picking Inuyasha up and hugging him. Beth stood in front of them watching the people turn from the dead man to look at them.

"Mom we should go," Beth said. Izayoi looked up and nodded. Beth took Inuyasha from Izayoi and they walked away.

a few more years later

Beth was running from a village. Inuyasha was holding onto her back. Beth had cuts on her.

"Sis where is Mommy?" Inuyasha asked.

"She is gone Inu," Beth whimpered.

"They went this way!" a voice yelled from behind them. Beth sped up and jumped into the trees. She made it to the top of a tall tree and put Inuyasha in her lap.

"Shh," Beth said. Inuyasha nodded and they watched a mob of people go under the tree with torches. Beth passed out.

Beth opened her eyes. Inuyasha was asleep in her arms. She looked down and saw that the villagers had gone back to the village. She picked Inuyasha up and jumped down. She continued down the path. Suddenly her nose picked up a scent.

"Father?" Beth questioned. A ball of white light stopped in front of her. A teenage dog demon appeared.

"My name is Sesshomaru. Why do you smell like my father?" Sesshomaru demanded. Inuyasha stirred.

"Sis," Inuyasha mumbled. Sesshomaru looked down at Inuyasha.

"My name is Beth, this is my brother, Inuyasha," Beth said. Sesshomaru looked at her face and seemed to notice the color of her eyes for the first time.

"What are you?" Sesshomaru demanded.

"I am a demon," Beth said.

"You smell like you are partly human," Sesshomaru said.

"Look if you are not going to hurt us and you are not going to help us please let us through," Beth said. Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed but he stepped to the side. Beth stepped by him and continued down the path.

"My castle is in the west," Sesshomaru said before running off. Beth nodded and turned her path to head West. They ran into a few petty demons but nothing of interest happened until midday.

"Sis, I smell something," Inuyasha said. Beth sniffed the air.

"It smells powerful," Beth said. Beth headed toward the scent and found a sword in a tree. She looked closely at it and gasped. It was the sword father had wielded. Beth put Inuyasha down and stepped forward. The sword pulsed and Beth grabbed the hilt.

"Who is it who touches Sounga?" Sounga demanded.

"My name is Beth I am the daughter of the great dog general," Beth said. Beth pulled the sword free and held it up. Beth looked around and saw a sheath lying near. She picked it up and put Sounga in it. She put it on her back and picked Inuyasha back up. She then continued on her way. They walked for the rest of the day before coming upon a castle. Beth sniffed and confirmed it was Sesshomaru's castle. She walked up to the front entrance and knocked. A toad looking servant opened the door.

"Who are you?" the servant demanded.

"Jaken!" Sesshomaru's voice came from inside the castle.

"Yes my lord!" Jaken cried.

"Let them in," Sesshomaru said. Beth pushed past Jaken and put Inuyasha down. They walked to where Sesshomaru's voice came from. They walked into a room and Sesshomaru glanced at them from a desk. He looked down for a second before his gaze shot up to look at Sounga. He quickly stood up and was suddenly in front of Beth. Inuyasha hid behind his sister but Beth didn't move. "How did you get that sword?" Sesshomaru demanded.

"I found it," Beth said. Sesshomaru reached for the hilt but was repulsed by a barrier. "Sounga!" Beth scolded. Sesshomaru reached for the hilt once more and pulled Sounga out of its sheath.

"So this is Sounga," Sesshomaru said. Inuyasha peeked out to see Sounga glow.

"Sis!" Inuyasha cried. Beth quickly put her hand on Sounga's blade. The tenticals that were coming out quickly retreated. Sesshomaru quickly let go and Beth sheathed the blade.

"You may have the upstairs room," Sesshomaru said panting.

"Thank you," Beth said as she and Inuyasha walked out. They walked upstairs and found their room.

"Sis why are we here?" Inuyasha asked.

"We need a place to stay for a bit," Beth said. Beth curled up with Inuyasha in the middle. "Go to sleep," Beth said. Inuyasha nodded and quickly was sleeping. Beth closed her eyes but stayed alert. Late in the night she felt something enter the room. She opened her eyes slightly. Two golden eyes were staring at her.

"Beautiful," Sesshomaru purred. Beth closed her eyes as Sesshomaru stepped closer. She felt his hand as he brushed her hair back from her face. He pressed something against her forehead. He then left. Beth opened her eyes and quickly felt her forehead. It felt warm. She shivered as she thought of what the something could have been.

The next morning

Beth uncurled and nudged Inuyasha awake.

"I slept very well," Inuyasha commented. Beth stood up and walked out of the room. Inuyasha raced to catch up to her. They slipped out the back and into the forest.

"Inu stand back I am going to try something new," Beth said.

"Okay sis," Inuyasha said climbing up a tree. Beth closed her eyes and focused on her demon energy. She felt her claws lengthen as her body changed. When she opened her eyes she looked down to see she had paws.

"Inu get on my back," she barked. Inuyasha jumped from the tree onto her back. She waited until he was comfortable before she bounded off. They were a good ways away before they heard a roar from the castle. Beth sped up and went through a couple rivers. They found a cave and Beth sniffed around to make sure it was safe. Inuyasha climbed off her back and went into the cave. Beth sat down outside to protect her brother. The sun was setting as Beth heard something come near. A demon dog, larger then her, came through the trees. He noticed her and quickly halted his mad dash.

"Beth," Sesshomaru growled. Beth started backing up but Sesshomaru growled again and took a step forward. Beth stopped her retreat remembering her brother.

"What is it that you want?" Beth demanded.

"You," Sesshomaru said stepping straight up to Beth. Beth shivered as he lazily nusseled her throat. Beth felt her demon form retreating as Sesshomaru changed back. Soon they stood there with Sesshomaru nuzzling her throat in their normal forms. He wrapped his arms around her as her knees went weak.

"Sesshomaru," Beth moaned as he licked her throat.

"Mine," Sesshomaru said. Beth collapsed and Sesshomaru caught her. He then raced off.

"No," Beth said.

"What?" Sesshomaru growled.

"Inuyasha," Beth said. Beth pushed herself out of Sesshomaru's grip and stumbled back to the cave. She quickly picked up Inuyasha before Sesshomaru came to the entrance of the cave.

"Come with me and no harm will come to him," Sesshomaru said. Beth nodded and walked up to Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru picked her up and raced into the woods. They stopped at the castle and dropped Inuyasha off with Jaken. They then raced to a cave. Sesshomaru put Beth down on the ground. Sesshomaru kneeled beside her and put his hand on her breast. Beth started breathing heavy.

"What are you doing?" Beth gasped as he closed his hand.

"Taking you," Sesshomaru growled. He lowered his head to her neck and nipped at her skin. Sesshomaru sniffed her neck. "You are to young to be mated with but I can claim you," Sesshomaru said biting into Beth's neck. Beth moaned and passed out.

When Beth wakes up

Beth shot up and felt her neck. She felt the scars from Sesshomaru's teeth. She noticed she was back in the castle. She looked around and saw a mirror. She looked in the mirror and saw she was wearing a dress. She looked at her neck. On her neck was a star.

"Beth!" Inuyasha's voice rang through the room.

"Inu!" Beth raced over to the room Inuyasha was in. She found Inuyasha in the corner with Jaken glaring at him. She smashed Jaken's head and picked Inuyasha up.

"Sis what is this thing on your neck?" Inuyasha asked.

"I don't know Inu," Beth said. Sesshomaru raced up the stairs. He took a moment to look at Jaken on the floor before his gaze moved to Beth.

"So you have awoken," Sesshomaru said.

"What did you do?" Beth demanded.

"I marked you," Sesshomaru said. Beth seemed to listen to the wind before she turned to look at him.

"So now I am yours?" Beth said.

"Yes," Sesshomaru said. Beth closed her eyes and a strange wind blew her hair around her face.

"Father isn't happy," Beth said.

"What do you mean?" Sesshomaru demanded.

"Father doesn't approve of your actions," Beth stated.

"How do you know?" Sesshomaru growled.

"He speaks to me," Beth said. Suddenly the wind picked up and Sesshomaru's hair blocked his view for a moment. The wind died down and Beth and Inuyasha were gone.

Beth felt the wind pick her and Inuyasha up and took them to a village. Beth used her magic to make them invisible. They walked into the village.

"Did you hear about the jewel?" a village girl asked her friend.

"What jewel?" her friend responded.

"It is rumored to be able to grant wishes," the first one said.

"Where is this jewel?" the friend asked.

"It is in the priestess Kikyo's possession," the girl said.

"Grant any wish," Beth mumbled.

"Who spoke!" the girls cried. Beth released her spell and the girls gasped.

"Where is this Kikyo?" Beth demanded.

"The village at the beginning of the valley to the East," the girls cried.

"Thank you!" Inuyasha called out as Beth took off in the direction the girls had pointed.

a few months later

A fully grown Inuyasha watched a village.

"Sis?" Inuyasha whispered.

"Yeah," Beth materialized from the shadows. She was wearing a black robe. Her hair was long and had red tips. The tips of her dog ears had been colored red. Sounga was settled on her back.

"What does Father say about this?" Inuyasha asked. Beth listened to the wind.

"He says to do what you feel is correct," Beth said.

"I feel I need to get the jewel," Inuyasha said before bounding into the village. It had taken them a few months to find the village and Inuyasha had grown rapidly. Beth swiftly followed her brother. They came near the shrine where the jewel was kept before Beth grabbed the back of Inuyasha's robe. An arrow went into the wall of the hut right by Inuyasha's head. Beth turned and growled at the woman who was holding a bow and arrow.

"You must be Kikyo," Beth hissed.

"Demons!" Kikyo said. "You will leave the jewel alone," Kikyo stated.

"We will be back," Beth growled before she and Inuyasha bounded back into the woods.

They did come back many times. It soon became known that Kikyo didn't want to kill them.

one day in a clearing

"Inuyasha! Beth! Come on out," Kikyo called from the middle of the clearing. Inuyasha and Beth slowly creaped out from the woods.

"What is it priestess?" Beth demanded.

"I wish to talk," Kikyo said.

"Why would you want to talk to us?" Beth asked.

"You are like me," Kikyo said.

"How is that?" Inuyasha demanded. Beth looked at him and he quieted.

"We are alone," Kikyo said.

"I have my sister," Inuyasha said.

"As do I but do you have anyone else?" Kikyo asked.

"Well, no," Inuyasha admitted.

"So you wish to become our friend?" Beth asked.

"Yes," Kikyo said.

"I will give you a chance," Beth said.

The next couple of months were very interesting. Inuyasha started falling in love with Kikyo.

One evening

Beth was listening to the wind.

"Kikyo," Beth said opening her eyes.

"Yes," Kikyo said.

"I would like you to teach me some priestess abilities," Beth said.

"You are a demon you can't use priestess magic," Kikyo said.

"Yes I can. My real father and mother were a priestess and a monk," Beth said.

"I will try," Kikyo said. First Kikyo taught her how to fire miko arrows. Then Kikyo taught Beth a few shield spells. After Beth had mastered the shield spells Kikyo set her off to collect rare herbs. Beth went off to find a very rare herb. When she was returning she smelled smoke. She ran faster and as she was about to enter the clearing with the giant tree she heard Inuyasha.

"Kikyo I thought," Inuyasha said. Beth smelled blood.

"Inu!" Beth cried. She raced into the clearing. She looked at the tree and gasped. There was Inuyasha connected to the tree. Beth's eyes flashed black and a dark shield came from around her body. The shield went around the tree and covered the clearing. Beth looked around to see the villagers dragging Kikyo's body away. Beth hissed and they ran faster. Beth walked over to her brother and reached for the arrow. Her hand hit a barrier. She hissed and curled up at the foot of the tree.

Fifty years later

Beth had gotten up to get food. She took down a deer. She was eating it when she heard a female cry from the tree.

"What!" Beth growled. "No human should be able to get through the shield," Beth raced back towards the tree. When she got there she sniffed the air. "A human girl," Beth nodded. Suddenly she sniffed something odd. "What the! The jewel!" Beth cried. Beth quickly lowered the shield for the first time since she put it up. She quickly jumped into the upper part of the tree. She waited until night fell. Her ears perked up.

"Somebody help me!" a girl cried. Beth heard a growling from below her.

"The smell of the one who killed me," Inuyasha said.

"Brother!" Beth cried jumping down.

"Beth get this arrow out!" Inuyasha yelled.

"I can't!" Beth said. "Maybe the girl who got through my shield can," Beth said. Beth made herself invisible and watched as a girl wearing strange clothing ran up the hill. A centipede knocked her over and she landed in front of the tree.

"Hey Kikyo," Inuyasha said.

"I am not Kikyo!" the girl yelled. "My name is Kagome!" she fumed. The centipede came down and bit her side. The jewel came out of her side.

"The jewel!" Beth hissed. Suddenly the centipede wrapped its body around the tree pushing Beth and Kagome up to be crushed. Kagome landed on Inuyasha. They watched as the thing swallowed the jewel. The centipede changed. Its skin cracked and shed. An old lady and some villagers came up the hill.

"Inuyasha!" the old woman cried.

"Kaede?" Beth mumbled.

"Can you take out this arrow?" Inuyasha asked.

"I don't know," Kagome said.

"Try!" Beth said becoming visible. Kagome reached for the arrow.

"I want to live!" Kagome yelled grabbing the arrow. The arrow vanished. Inuyasha started laughing and broke the centipede's body. Beth and Kagome fell down. Inuyasha killed the centipede.

"Kagome find the glowing piece!" Kaede cried. Kagome found the piece and Kaede pulled out the jewel.

"Give that to us," Inuyasha said helping Beth up. Kaede handed the jewel to Kagome and pulled something from her clothing.

"Give us the jewel!" Beth hissed. Beth and Inuyasha started running at Kagome. She turned and started running. She tripped over some bones as Inuyasha slashed at her. Suddenly beads materialized on Inuyasha's neck. "Crap!" Beth cried as a single bead materialized in her forehead. Kagome started running again.

"The word of subjugation!" Kaede called out. Kagome stopped at the end of a cliff and the ground gave way. She fell and the jewel fell out of her hand. It rolled down a bridge. Inuyasha and Beth jumped onto the bridge.

"Sit!" Kagome cried. Inuyasha slammed into the bridge. Beth hissed at Kagome. "Down!" Kagome screamed. Beth slammed down on top of Inuyasha.

"You witch!" Inuyasha yelled holding onto Beth.

"Sit!" Kagome yelled. Inuyasha slammed through the bridge and into the river. Beth opened her eyes and dived in after her brother. When they got out of the river they ran to the village.

"Where is she?" Beth screamed. They stumbled into Kaede's hut. "You witch! We need the jewel!" Beth yelled at Kagome.

"Down," Kagome said. Beth slammed into Inuyasha.

"Damn it!" Beth screamed. Inuyasha stood up and dragged Beth out of the hut. They went into the woods.

the next night

Beth and Inuyasha were in a tree. They looked at the other side of the tree. There were two crow demons and a large amount of normal crows. Beth slinked up on one of the demons. She grabbed it and Inuyasha scared the others away. Inuyasha held the demon down as Beth ripped the wings off. She pulled Sounga out and cut her back. She put the wings against the cuts and the flesh healed, connecting the wings to Beth's back. Beth flapped the wings and lifted off the ground a little bit.

"Good," Beth said.

"Why did you need to get wings?" Inuyasha asked.

"So I can fly," Beth said.

The next morning

"Kagome! Kagome!" Kaede called out.

"She left!" Beth cried.

"She has the jewel!" Inuyasha yelled. They quickly took off after her scent. They found a house in the middle of the woods. They slammed through the wall and a sword broke on Inuyasha's robe. Beth and Inuyasha covered their noses as they saw a giant of a human standing over them.

"Demon scent and the scent of corpses," Beth said. Inuyasha nodded and slammed his fist into the man's chest. The crow demon that had been scared away burst through the back. It flew outside. "Where is the jewel?" Beth demanded.

"Outside!" Kagome cried. Beth and Inuyasha eyes bulged. Inuyasha grabbed Kagome as they burst out the front door. They got out to see the bird swallow the jewel. Beth spread her wings and took after the demon. She looked down to see Inuyasha with Kagome on his back racing after them. She quickly moved over as an arrow nearly hit her.

"Hey!" Beth cried. Beth turned back to see the bird had raced ahead to the village. "I am not used to the wings yet!" Beth yelled as she saw the bird grab a boy. Inuyasha jumped out of the trees and slashed the bird. Kagome jumping into the river after the boy. The bird came out of the water as Kagome pulled the boy out.

"Get the jewel!" Inuyasha yelled. Kagome grabbed a bow and tied something to the arrow. She shot the arrow and it flew straight at the demon. The arrow hit and Beth heard a cracking. A bright light flashed and lights flew out in all directions. Five lights flew into Beth's wings. Beth fell and felt Inuyasha catch her. "Sis!" Inuyasha cried.

"The jewel," Beth mumbled before she passed out. She opened her eyes to see that it was nearly dark. She followed her brother's scent and found him and Kagome looking around a clearing. Suddenly the crows head flew at Kagome and Inuyasha slashed it. Something fell out. Kagome kneeled by it.

"I hope this isn't what I think it it!" Kagome cried.

"What do you think it is?" Inuyasha demanded.

"I think it is a shard of the jewel," Kagome said.

"WHAT?" Inuyasha yelled. Kagome then looked toward Beth.

"I see five shards in Beth's wings," Kagome said. Inuyasha turned to look at Beth. Beth held up her hand and suddenly an illusion fell over her. She looked like the human she would be at her demon age. Her eyes were still red but she had normal ears and no claws or fangs.

"Interesting," Beth said. She removed the illusion. "Brother we need to find the rest of the jewel," Beth said. "Kagome you said you saw the jewel shards in my wings. Can you sense them or actually see them?" Beth asked.

"I can see them," Kagome said.

"Then you will help us," Beth said.

The next morning

Kagome was in the lake.

"Cold!" Kagome cried. She dived under the water and Inuyasha and Beth sat down on the cliff watching over. Kagome came up. She looked at the cliff and screamed. "Sit!" she yelled. Inuyasha fell down to hit the rocks. Beth jumped down after him.

"Stupid necklace!" Inuyasha growled after he could lift his head up. Kaede walked up with Kagome's clothing. She handed it to Kagome who ran behind a bush. When Kagome came out Inuyasha was sitting by Beth.

"Kaede!" a woman called out.

"Yes?" Kaede said.

"It is my daughter," the woman said. Kaede stood up and followed the woman. Kagome stood up and started walking down the way.

"Where are you going?" Beth asked.

"I'm going home," Kagome said.

"Fine by me," Inuyasha said.

"I am going to go hunt," Beth said bounding into the woods. Beth found herself in the middle of a clearing when she heard a sound. "Yura," Beth said.

"Beth?" someone called from the woods.

"Yeah haven't seen you in years," Beth said.

"You didn't really leave your brother," Yura said coming out of the shadows.

"The deal is still good?" Beth asked.

"Yeah," Yura vanished again. Beth then found a small deer and killed it. She finished eating before she went out in search of her brother. She found him by the dry well.

"So she went down the well," Inuyasha said jumping in. Beth jumped in after him. Beth felt a tugging and blue light shone around her. She landed and jumped out to find herself in a building. Her nose was assaulted with strange scents. She left the building and saw a house. She went in and found Inuyasha.

"What has happened?" Beth asked.

"A demon attacked," Inuyasha said before slamming open a door. There was Kagome with an old man and a young boy.

"Kagome you need to come back," Beth said.

"Yeah," Inuyasha said.

"Why should I?" Kagome demanded.

"If you don't the village will all die," Beth said. Kagome gasped. They ran to the well house and Beth stepped to the side. Kagome cried out as Inuyasha got trapped in hair. Beth scanned the room and slashed one hair. The hair fell and Kagome got on Inuyasha's back. They jumped into the well. When they got out they ran after the shiny hairs. Beth drew Sounga and cut one hair. They came out over a cliff.

"So the little girl has come back," Yura said from above them. Yura sent a large amount of hair at Beth covering her. Beth purred and the hair allowed her to see.

"Beth!" Inuyasha cried. The hair covered Inuyasha and pulled him up. Suddenly an arrow shot at them nearly hitting Inuyasha. The arrow sailed past him and hit a large ball of hair and melted the bottom.

"You witch!" Yura cried shooting fire at Kagome. Beth closed her eyes.

"Yura," Beth thought.

"What!" Yura's thought came back.

"Don't kill them," Beth closed the connection by opening her eyes. Yura had cut Inuyasha. She then twisted around to see Kagome climbing up Yura's hair net. Inuyasha cut Yura's arms and the net fell. Skulls fell out everywhere. Beth whispered something and the hair around her dropped. Beth drew Sounga. "Capture her soul," she whispered to the blade. Beth then ran up to a red skull. She looked over at Yura and nodded. She slammed Sounga through the skull into a comb. Yura screamed and vanished. Beth looked around as Inuyasha and Kagome found the jewel shard Yura had taken. There behind Beth's head was Yura's spirit.

"You have kept well on your promise?" Yura's spirit asked.

"You are now tied to the mortal world for as long as you stay loyal to me," Beth said. Yura pulled out a comb and started combing Beth's hair. Beth turned to look at her brother and Kagome. "That cut should heal soon," Beth called out. They turned to look at her.

"What is up with your hair?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yura is combing it," Beth said.

"Yura!" Kagome cried.

"I had made a deal with her, she would live for as long as she was loyal to me if she didn't kill you two," Beth explained. Beth then walked over to them. Yura's combing exposed her neck.

"What is that?" Kagome asked. Beth and Inuyasha looked at her neck. The star was glowing. Beth closed her eyes. "Sesshomaru is coming," Beth said after a few moments.

"How far away is he?" Inuyasha demanded.

"He is a long ways away," Beth said. "Kagome you should get something from your time so you can travel faster," Beth said. Kagome nodded and the walked her to the well.

the next morning

Yura's spirit woke Beth up.

"What is it?" Beth mumbled.

"Kagome has returned," Yura said. Beth woke up fully and started walking down the forest trail. Yura worked on her hair as she walked. When she got to the well her hair looked perfect. Something came over the edge of the well and Beth pulled it out. She then helped Kagome out.

"What is this?" Beth asked.

"A bike," Kagome said. "Beth your mark is glowing brighter," Kagome said.

"He is getting closer," Beth said. Kagome got on her bike and Beth spread her wings. They made it to the village faster then before. "Inuyasha!" Beth called out. Suddenly something bit Beth's throat. Beth slapped and a little flea demon fell down. "Name yourself!" Beth demanded.

"My name is Myouga the flea," Myouga said. Inuyasha came up and they walked into the hut.

"I was the guardian of your father's tomb," Myouga said. Beth closed her eyes. "What is she doing?" Myouga asked.

"She is talking with father," Inuyasha said.

"What!" Myouga cried.

"You have come to us because someone seeks the tomb," Beth said. Suddenly Beth gasped and held onto her neck. "He is here!" she cried. Inuyasha and Kagome ran outside. Beth followed after them. A giant demon came through the woods. Sesshomaru and Jaken were on its shoulder.

"Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha yelled. Sesshomaru looked down at them and his eyes centered on Beth.

"Beth," Sesshomaru said. Beth took a step back. Inuyasha noticed this and stepped in front of her.

"Leave her alone!" Inuyasha growled.

"Inuyasha tell me where our father's tomb is," Sesshomaru said.

"I don't know," Inuyasha said. Suddenly Beth swayed where she stood. "Sis!" Inuyasha cried twisting around. Kagome was holding Beth up. Beth opened her eyes and gasped. A light burst from her and Inuyasha, Kagome, and Beth vanished.

Beth opened her eyes. She tried to move but found herself unable. She looked down to see Inuyasha and Kagome lying down as well.

"Sounga," Beth thought.

"Yes mistress?" Sounga said.

"What is going on?" Beth asked. Sounga used its powers to removed whatever was restraining Beth. She stood up and tried to move Inuyasha. "Wake up bro!" Beth whispered. Inuyasha's eyes opened. They widened after a few seconds.

"Sis move!" he managed to get out. Beth twisted around and saw Sesshomaru behind her.

"I know where the tomb is," Sesshomaru said. He brought out his whip and faster then Beth could track had wrapped it around Inuyasha and pulled him forward. He plunged two of his fingers into Inuyasha's eye and pulled out a black pearl. He dropped Inuyasha as Jaken came up. Beth held Inuyasha as she drew Sounga. She pointed the blade at Kagome and suddenly Kagome started moving. Kagome gasped and ran up to them. They turned to look at Sesshomaru and Jaken. Sesshomaru slammed a staff onto the pearl and the pearl smashed. A portal opened behind them. Sesshomaru and Jaken went through the portal.

"No!" Beth cried. Beth, Inuyasha, and Kagome jumped into the portal. Inuyasha and Kagome landed on a skeleton bird. Beth spread her wings and they flew. They saw a giant skeleton.

"Father," Beth and Inuyasha said.

"That is your father?" Kagome cried.

"Yes," Beth said. They flew into the mouth. Beth started down the throat. Inuyasha and Kagome followed her. When they got to the bottom they saw Sesshomaru standing over a sword.

"Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha yelled jumping at Sesshomaru.

"Inuyasha keep him at bay!" Beth yelled after listening to the wind. Beth grabbed Kagome and brought her down to the sword. "Pick it up," Beth said. Kagome grasped the sword and pulled it out. Sesshomaru threw Inuyasha into the wall and ran up to Beth and Kagome. He used his boa to pull Beth to him and used his claw's poison to melt Kagome.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled as Kagome vanished. Sesshomaru used a small amount of poison to make Beth pass out. "Let her go!" Inuyasha screamed. Inuyasha moved to grab Beth but missed. Sesshomaru pulled out his whip to attack Inuyasha.

"With your dirty blood you can never be my equal," Sesshomaru said. Suddenly Inuyasha was next to Sesshomaru. Inuyasha grabbed Beth and pulled her away. Sesshomaru jumped up. Inuyasha put her down.

"This is for Kagome," Inuyasha yelled jumping up and hitting Sesshomaru. Inuyasha landed next to Beth. Beth moaned and opened her eyes. Beth jumped up and ran over to the pile of melted bones. She reached in and pulled Kagome out. Both brothers looked startled.

"You okay Kagome?" Beth asked.

"Yeah I'm fine," Kagome said. Kagome walked over to Inuyasha and handed him the sword.

"Brother use Tetsiaga!" Beth said drawing Sounga.

"Mistress?" Sounga questioned.

"We will help from a distance," Beth said. "Kagome get on my back," Beth said. Kagome quickly ran back over to Beth and climbed on. "Inuyasha get him up top!" Beth called out as she jumped up. She quickly went to the skeleton's shoulder. The ground rumbled. Sesshomaru in full dog form jumped up through the armor and bone with Inuyasha in his mouth. "Inu!" Beth cried.

"Let me go!" Inuyasha yelled. Beth jumped up and hit Sesshomaru's side. He quickly dropped Inuyasha.

"Inu you have to use the sword to protect a mortal!" Beth called out. Inuyasha nodded. He held the sword out and mumbled something. The sword flashed and turned into a fang. Sesshomaru jumped at Inuyasha. Inuyasha held the sword up and cut through Sesshomaru's arm. Sesshomaru then flew off. Jaken was stock still. "Time for you to go," Beth said. Beth lined up Sounga behind Jaken. She swung and sent Jaken flying. "We better go home," Beth said. Inuyasha nodded. Another skeleton bird came up. Inuyasha and Kagome climbed on. Beth then took off. The bird went after her. They flew threw the portal and the pearl went back into Inuyasha's eye. "Yura?" Beth called out.

"Yes Beth?" Yura's spirit materialized.

"Can you fix my hair?" Beth asked. Yura nodded and quickly fixed Beth's hair. "We need to go around to find the remaining jewel shards," Beth said.

three days later

Beth and Kagome were swimming.

"These swimsuits from your time are wonderful," Beth said.

"I am amazed I had one that fit you," Kagome said.

"Something is coming," Beth said. A blur of white ran to their clothing and picked up their clothing. It then sped away. Inuyasha then ran up. "Something took our clothing," Beth said. They all raced after the blur.

"This isn't something to eat!" a male voice cried.

"Hey!" Beth cried when they could see over the bush. There was a boy searching through Beth's robe. "Give me back my clothing!" Beth yelled grabbing her robe back. The boy pulled his sword out and pointed it at them. "I wouldn't do that if I were you," Beth said as Inuyasha jumped up and hit the guy over the head.

"Don't threaten my sister," Inuyasha said. Beth and Kagome pulled on their clothing.

"Mistress I can feel a demon's energy nearby," Sounga said.

"Brother there is a demon near and if Sounga bothered to tell me it might have a jewel shard," Beth said.

"What?" Inuyasha cried.

"Kagome get on Inu's back we will have to travel fast," Beth said. Kagome nodded and climbed on.

"Wait!" the boy cried.

"What!" Beth growled.

"Take me with you," the boy said.

"Why?" Beth demanded.

"I was sent here to free the princess," the boy said.

"You can come if you can keep up," Beth grinned as she took off. Beth flew up to the edge of a castle. She looked down to see Inuyasha carrying both humans. "The demon is inside," Beth called out. Inuyasha jumped up and Beth landed beside him. They looked around to see all the guards asleep. "A spell," Beth said. As soon as Inuyasha let the boy off he ran into the castle. Kagome made to go after him. Inuyasha grabbed her shoulder.

"Let him go he would only get in our way," Inuyasha said.

"But," Kagome started.

"Come on the demon is heading our way," Beth said. They ran down a castle corridor. "Brother I can feel human energy with the demon's," Beth said.

"Then the demon is possessing a human," Inuyasha said. Suddenly they stopped. There in front of them was the demon.

"Toad demon," Beth said. "Kagome we need fire," Beth said. Kagome started running down the corridor. The toad turned and shot his tongue out at her. Beth quickly ran forward and cut the toad's tongue. "Don't touch her," Beth hissed. "Brother I need a bow and arrow," Beth said. Inuyasha nodded and ran after Kagome. The toad looked like it wanted to go after them but didn't wish to turn its back on Beth. Soon Inuyasha and Kagome came back. Kagome had brought a little flame.

"Sorry if it isn't enough," Kagome said.

"It will do fine," Beth said sheathing Sounga and picking up the bow and arrow. She dipped the arrow in the fire and aimed at the demon. "Kagome where is the shard?" Beth asked.

"In the shoulder," Kagome said. Beth aimed for the spot and released the arrow. The arrow passed through the toad and hit the wall.

"You missed?" Inuyasha cried.

"Nope," Beth said. They looked to see the form collapse and connected to the arrow was a toad. Quickly the toad's body vanished and the jewel fell to the ground. Kagome ran and picked it up.

"My lord!" a female voice cried. They turned to see a well dressed girl run up to the form. The form moaned and they could see he had reverted to his true form.

"Kagome you will need to get a bow. Brother it is time to leave," Beth said. Kagome got on Inuyasha's back. They continued on their journey for a little while.

One afternoon

"I'm hungry," Beth said. Beth bounded into the forest. She quickly caught a rabbit and ate the meat. As she was coming back the sky got darker.

Got to stop here I hope to write more soon!


End file.
